Do You Remember?
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: -OC oneshot- Hey Petey, do you remember me? I was the girl who was once your best friend, and then I toss you away like you were nothing. Do you remember all the times we spent together? I sure do... and I miss it...


**A/N: **This is sort of an A/U of My Roommate Is A Sociopath. Maybe or maybe not, I honestly don't know XD It's about my OC, Paige Harrison. If you don't remember her or don't know who she is. She's the half-sibling of Lucien Wilkinsons in my story, My Roommate Is A Sociopath. I had to write this since she use to be friends with Petey Kowalski until they got older and she became a douche XD

**Pairing:** Petey/OC

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**Do You Remember?**

Hey Petey, do you remember the first time we met? I don't always believe in fate and destiny crap, but I think it was fate that we met. Funny right? Someone like me to say something like that. You can laugh at me if you want, but... if I hadn't met you... I don't think I'll be who I am today.

It was about nine years ago when we first met. We were at the park before it got remodel year later in Bullworth. Ironically, your mom and my mom were friends. They introduced the two of us, I was only five at the time and you were six. You probably don't remember, but I could remember it all like it was just yesterday.

_"Paige, this is Peter. Say hi."_ My mother said to me as I clutch her skirt and hid behind her. My green eyes staring right at you like you were most scariest thing I ever seen. It's funny, that I was so shy back then compare to now. I was so afraid of people. Maybe it was because of what they say to my mother and me. They always called me a bastard child or child of a whore.

I don't blame them for calling me that, since they're true. My mother told me once, she got wasted at a party and didn't remember anything that night. Weeks later she was pregnant with some guy's child, me. I've never really knew my father nor do I care. I just think of him some bastard, who didn't want to feel responsible of knocking up a girl. It doesn't matter now since my stepfather is like true father to me. He's been there more than my real dad.

One thing I hate, is that I have his eyes. I wish I had my mother's brown eyes, instead I get green emerald eyes. Which makes it worse with my natural reddish-brown hair that gets people to call me ginger or Shirley Temple. I never really like Shirley Temple. You probably didn't either, since our mothers would always force us to watch it with them. To them it was the real deal back then, but now it's just something that was way out of the style.

Look, here I am getting off the subject. You'll always scold me for doing that. Always getting off tracks and easily get distracted, but you said that's what you like also about me.

Back to what I was saying. Do you remember when the first time we met?

The way I was holding my mother and was staring at you like some monster. I don't blame you doing the same to your mom as well. You were always a shy child back then too, and even now you're still shy.

Despite your shyness, and my rude behavior, you smile at me and said hi. Actually it was more like, _'Hi, I'm Peter... What's your name?...'_

I smile back. I don't know why though. Was it because I wanted a friend? Or was it because of my mother? Either way, I started to talk to you, despite of me being shy.

_"P-Paige..." _

Once I said that, we started talking and it made both of our mothers happy. Do you remember the way they were going aww at us?

It was very annoying, but we ignore it. We kept talking and soon we became friends. My first impression of you was that you were very quiet and nice. I wonder what you're first impression of me is?

Thinking about it, we've been friends ever since that day all the way up to Elementary years. I'll always go to your house and we'll play in your backyard. Those games like you'll be the knight and I'll be the princess that needs to be save. We'll always have sleepovers.

Do you remember the people at school always made fun of us?

We brush their petty comments off, and continue to hang out. Even though I was getting bullied at the time due to my appearance and ADHD problem, which I'm being medicated now thanks to my mother. I brush it all off, because it was you Petey. You helped me ignore those bullies.

Once in a while we'll argue, but we get over it and forget it never happen. It was normal to fights in friendship, because they're not perfect.

Then... middle school came, and that's when everything between us changed.

Do you remember our first year?

Our class was so huge they had to split it up into two. Sadly you and me got split up. Our mothers ask the principal, but the old bass was too stubborn to let two best friends stay together. He said, it'll be better for us to separate and it'll help us to get know other people.

Of course our parents believed them, and I partially agree with the fatso, but... sometimes I wonder if he did put us in the same group. Would it prevent any of the things that were going to happen?

"_Look! It's carrot-top!"_

_"Hey, didja know her mom got knocked up by bunch of guys, and no one knows who's her father?"_

_"That's what my mom told me too!"_

The list goes on and on. People in my class would constantly torment me, and they tormented you as well in your class. You would easily brush it off, but I couldn't anymore. You weren't there to help me and I was all alone.

You know what I did Petey?

I'll go behind the school and just sit there and bawl my eyes out. I was a very sensitive person, and still is to this very day. Sometimes I'll eat food since food always made me feel better. It's crazy how no matter how much food I eat, I'll never get fat. Most of the girls in my class are jealous, especially Eunice. Crazy how she was so skinny in middle school and now she's... big...

Do you remember that you always told me to ignore those haters and everything will get better? It didn't. It got worse, and I'm sorry Petey for what I did next. I was so tired of the constant torment and I thought that if I wasn't your friend, everything will get better. It did actually...

_"Hey, your name's Paige right? I've heard you're pretty fast. Want to join our track team? We need more people."_

Once I stop being your friend, and I stuck to myself more. People were noticing me for some strange reason. Maybe it's because they saw me one time running laps and beating everyone in just two minutes in gym. Mandy and Christy notice my athletic skills, and they ask me to join the track team. So I did, and there that's when everything got better... except there was a problem...

_"Hey Paige... It's been awhile huh?" _

Do you remember that day when you came to me after I won my first track meet?

I was so caught up enjoying the moment, and the life I now have. Everyone loved me, and sure there are times when people say things, but I was popularity. It made me happy, but, it also caused you pain since I was ignoring you.

Do you remember the way I stared at you when you said that?

I look at you like you were some stranger that I just met. What I said next was very horrible of me, but I didn't regret at the time.

_"Sorry Petey, I don't think we can be friends anymore."_

Do you remember the way I said it so calmly to you?

I can remember your face, the way your eyes widen in shock and stared at me so confused. _"W-What? Why?"_

_"Well the thing is Petey, I'm happy now. I'm happy with the life I've got now. The life without you..."_

Do you remember those cold words I said to you?

You couldn't believe what I just said. I could see the tears forming in your eyes, but you refuse to cry in front of me. Refuse to cry over a once friend. You simply nodded and run off.

That was the last time we ever talked... until High School came...

You were hanging out with that sociopath named Gary Smith, I think it was. He always torment you, but you put up with his abuse since he was the only friend you've got in this hellhole of a life. Me? Well you already know how my life was, or is to say now.

Jocks, never thought in millions year I'll be part of this shady clique at Bullworth Academy. To think that most of the people in this clique, are the ones who bullied me. Some still to this day, but I pretend that it doesn't bother. If I didn't, then the bullying will increase, and I would lose my friends.

Friends... Tsk! They're never really my friends. They may seem like it, but, all they're doing is using me since I'm their star player in track. The only person I would call a friend, is Kirby or Angie.

Kirby once in a while would tease me, but he's like me in a way. We're both getting bullied by our teammates, and so-called friends. Angie, she's a sweet girl, but she's besties with Mandy who sometimes is mean to me. It depends on the days.

Believe it or not, most of them don't like me, but they have to put up with me since they need me. Sometimes my mother would ask me from time to time why I'm not your friend anymore, or why we don't hang out anymore. I simply tell her; "I don't hang out with losers."

Yeah, I'm not the sweet girl I was back then. Thinking about it, I'm more rude and stubborn now then I was as a child. I've change, and you... you're still the same Petey I met that day ten years ago now.

You seem to be enjoying the life you have now. You never had the sad look on your face you always had in middle school, but I think Gary was the one who healed that scar on your heart for me. Even though he's a sociopath, he's not too bad. I'm glad you found someone, he could be a better friend than I ever was to you...

Do you remember the beginning of my freshmen year?

I've never came to school. Rumors were going around saying I was dead, or being homeschooled. That one was true, I was indeed being homeschooled.

Do you remember my step-dad?

He use to be a professor of New Hampshire's University. He offered to my mom to homeschooled me, and it'll help me with the bullying.

Yes, I was being bullying again. Bullworth Academy is a living hell. Despite who I am now, I was still not strong enough to handle their torment. It was mostly from the Preppies, and some of the Jocks. I've never really liked the Preps, because of their wealthy families and good lives.

Of course no one knew the real reason why I was being homeschooled, because I begged my mother to not let anyone know why. It would be embarrassing and the bullying would be increase. It was embarrassing that I couldn't even handle two months of it and I was crying over it. I had no one to helped me. Not even my so-called friends could even help me...

Mandy would come over once in a while to persuade me to come back, because they needed me. Well, she would say _'We miss you Paige.'_ Bunch of bullshit, I know what she said is a lie. They don't miss me. They just need my skills. Without me, they won't make it the Track championship. That's the only reason.

Of course, I told her I'll think about it. Though I'll definitely come back next year for sure. Believe it or not, being homeschooled made me realize a lot of things. All the mistakes I made in my life, and all of them lead to you Petey.

Didja know the real reason why I've never cut my hair? Was because of you, you said you liked it long and it suits me better. There was never a thought of cutting cross my mind.

You were also the reason why I never wear short skirts, because you said it never suited me, and it'll attract trouble. You were right. Boys at Bullworth Academy are all the same, and I was real careful with them. Though Christy would ask me why I wear such a long skirt from time to time. My answer would be, '_because I don't want guys looking underneath them.'_

Of course Christy thought I was crazy to say such a thing. Guys never really attracted me at Bullworth Academy. They were all cheaters, liars, disgusting, and couple of other things I can't name off right now...

Do you remember I've never wore my hair in a ponytail?

Believe it or not, it makes me feel strong when I put my hair up. I don't know, it just... helps build my confidence I guess. If I ever told you that, I know you'll laugh at me, because it's stupid, I know...

I miss you Petey...

It took me awhile now, but I realize why I was never really happy. Sure I was happy at first, but it felt... empty. I didn't feel right, without you by my side. I wanted to apologies to you, but I was too stubborn to do that. Too afraid of my peers.

Now I think about it. You were always there for me whenever I needed someone the most. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me.

Seeing you happy now with that big goofy grin, and the way you laugh, god. Your laughter was so contagious. I loved it. I love the way your brown eyes shine. I love the way you speak your mind sometimes, but not too much since you don't want to hurt the other person's feeling. You always care for others, and always put them before you. Not only that, you were a great advice giver. I won't be surprise if you grow up to be a counselor. Maybe you should counsel Gary. He'll kill me if he hear me say that hahaha...

Petey... sometimes I regret not being your friend. I wish I still am, because I miss you so much. Believe it or not... you're the only guy I can trust and I actually like in this world. I'm not talking about friend like...

Whenever I look at you, my heart feel this strange fluttering feeling. It makes me feel warm inside and I get dizzy. Then I think of you in this way I shouldn't think for a friend. I was confused at first, but I realize I... like you...

Of all people, I like you, Peter Kowalski. The girliest boy in Bullworth Academy. I'll never tell you, because I'm not confident enough to say it yet. I haven't told anyone either. Besides... I don't think I'll ever will...

You're already happy with the life you now got... without me. While I'm missing the life I use to have... with you... When I look at you, I wonder... do you remember you and I use to be friends?

Do you remember all the times we use to hang out?

Do you remember the way you tickle me whenever I was down to make me smile?

Do you remember the way I smile at you like I do for no one?

Do you remember we use to go outside and pretend to go out in adventure?

Do you remember the first time I got sick, and you were the one who took care of me?

Do you remember when we got in trouble for accidentally ruining your mother's garden?

... Do you remember, Petey?

* * *

**A/N:** I had to write this, I'm sorryTT^TT Don't we all got that one friend who changed and became a douche? I do, well she sorta is going back to the girl I use to know o.O I might actually write a fic about these two... Anyways review^^


End file.
